


【楼莲】3 放置

by Ryanoi



Category: JO1
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-25 11:53:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22115587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryanoi/pseuds/Ryanoi
Summary: 车技十题之三
Kudos: 15





	【楼莲】3 放置

“碧海……”

莲隐忍着即将脱口而出的呻吟，小声地喊着碧海的名字。碧海倚靠在床头翻着书，伸出手指扶了一下眼镜，冷淡地回应。

“我说过了。在莲君靠自己高潮之前，我是不会主动的。”

“可是…我被绑着，要怎么……”

脸皮薄的莲不好意思把那两个字说出口，他的手被皮带捆在身后，裤子倒是被脱掉了，宽松的白衬衫下摆恰好能遮羞。在年下的恋人面前，展露出如此羞耻的姿态，让莲的眼泪都快流出来了。

“总会有办法的，做给我看。”

碧海扔掉了那本装模作样的书，在胸前交叉手臂，很平常地注视着他，那颗银色的脑袋无精打采地垂下去，莲认命地并拢双腿，这时他体内被提前塞入的小玩具，以一种惊人的频率震动起来。

“啊啊啊……”

莲不受控制地软倒在地，在卧室的绒毯上挣扎起来，他漂亮的长腿缠在一块儿，衬衣盖住了饱受煎熬的私处，但是碧海知道，他肯定已经兴奋了。

“舒服吗，莲可以直接高潮的，对吧？”

“……呜呜，不行，真的不行…啊啊！”

软腻的声音突然拔高，震动着的玩具会主动往身体深处钻去，莲的敏感点很浅，平时稍微受到刺激，他就会不顾一切地绞紧自己。像现在没有任何抚慰的情况下，应该会空虚得受不了吧。

纤瘦的肢体在绒毯上扭摆，莲自己抬高了腰，让衣料滑落下去，室内的暖光照在他的腰窝上，勾勒出清浅的阴影，被紧紧束缚的手腕在挣扎着，细长手指彼此交错。

不断分泌情液的性器濡湿了他身下，莲很艰难地支撑着身体，磨蹭着毯子粗糙的表面。

“碧海，快帮帮我…”

“想让我怎么做？”

碧海只是在他身边询问，并不打算出手。被玩具逗弄的不住颤抖的后穴，和前方怎么也得不到满足的异样，以及在恋人面前颜面尽失的耻辱感，让莲委屈地哭出声音。他闭上眼睛，按照碧海之前教他的说道。

“插进来，让我高潮，呜呜，求你了……”

“今晚很乖，那就如你所愿。”


End file.
